


Fall Leaves

by Tamix13



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fall leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Leaves

Brad stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets, idly kicking a few stray leaves off of Adam’s porch, their frail texture crunching under his boots. He leaned over to ring the doorbell again impatiently. Finally, Adam came to the door, looking cozy and warm in a cable knit sweater and a thick woolen scarf. The singer smiled at Brad and came outside, closing the door behind him. Adam then slid his hand into Brad’s and kissed his cheek.

“You look cold. Not dressed for the weather as usual?” He teased and Brad frowned.

“Shut up. Someone insisted that we go for a walk right now. Didn’t leave me a lot of time to find a coat.” Adam rolled his eyes and took his scarf off, wrapping it around Brad’s neck instead.

“Idiot…” He murmured fondly. “I would’ve understood if you needed to find a coat.” Brad kicked some leaves ineffectually at the singer.

“I knew you would give me your scarf anyways. I was planning on it all along, okay?”

“Mmmhmm, sure you were darling.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
